


Неудачные удачные дни

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Romance, кастрюля
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>атмосфера любовного романа в мягких обложках, логика любовного романа в мягких обложках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неудачные удачные дни

Бумажка попала прямо в затылок. Такасуги обернулся, не собираясь больше церемониться. За одну пару это была уже третья.  
– Гинко, – злым шёпотом окликнул он. Гинко, умело делавшая вид, что дремлет, нехотя приоткрыла один глаз.  
– Чего тебе? – спросила неласково. Щекой она упиралась в ладонь, размазавшую её розовый блеск по всему подбородку.  
– Вытрись, – брезгливо сказал он. И, только потом вспомнив, добавил: – И прекрати швыряться всякой хренью.  
– О чём ты? – зевнула Гинко. – Делать мне больше нечего. А ты меньше пей, чтобы с утра ничего не мерещилось.  
Преподаватель с намёком прокашлялся и постучал костяшками по столу. Такасуги стиснул зубы и отвернулся, так и не возразив, что пила Гинко вчера даже больше, чем он. 

Перерыв между сменами длился час с четвертью – за это время можно было деться куда угодно и ещё пару раз перепрятаться, но Гинко нашлась, как обычно, под деревом в дальней части университетского парка.  
– Опять проспишь, – буркнул Такасуги, падая рядом и доставая из рюкзака две коробки. – Ешь давай.  
Гинко сперва скривившаяся от его голоса, при виде коробок вдруг ухмыльнулась.  
– Что там, что там? Розочки из яиц? Осьминожки из сосисок?  
Такасуги, уже успевший откинуть крышку и разломить палочки, молча покрутил пальцем у виска.  
– Коробки из столовой, – сообщил он ей в тон. Гинко нахмурилась.  
– Обломщик, – коротко припечатала она, принимаясь за еду.  
Такасуги вздохнул. Иногда – например в такие моменты – он не понимал, почему до сих пор терпит её выходки. Никакие годы дружбы не могли этого оправдать.  
– Эй, – локоть Гинко ткнулся ему под рёбра. – А попить ты что-нибудь принёс?  
– Открой рюкзак и достань, – ответил он раздражённо.  
– И не надо на меня огры… Шоколадное молоко? А что, клубничного не было?  
Такасуги с силой сжал зубы на палочках. Потом медленно убрал их в коробку, засунул ту в рюкзак, рывком встал и пошёл прочь. Спина ныла от напряжения – он ждал какой-то гадости, брошенной вслед, вопроса о том, не понос ли его замучил или не тянет ли на солёное, ждал с нетерпением, потому что тогда можно было бы сорваться и всё, наверное, вернулось бы на круги своя.  
Но он уходил всё дальше, а Гинко молчала, и только её непонимающий взгляд жёг ему между лопаток. 

У него ничего не ладилось с самого утра: он пролил чай на пальцы, уронил телефон в ботинок и едва не забыл дома распечатки для семинара. На парах он сел в самом конце аудитории через несколько рядов от Гинко, надеясь, что удастся подремать в тишине.  
Когда Гинко не спалось, она слала ему целые тонны смсок. “Ты спишь?”. “Эй, придурок, поговори со мной”. “Смотри какие котятки. У того чёрного морда точно как у тебя – наглая и страшная. И глаза в кучку. Милые, правда?”. “О, свинка в платочке”.  
На свинке он сдавался и писал в ответ “Выглядит точно как ты”, а Гинко каждый раз злилась как в первый. А потом – через десяток смс – снова “А эта в короне. Свинка в короне, ну ты прикинь”.  
Вчера не пришло ни одной, и у Такасуги ныл висок – так старательно он полночи вглядывался в пустой экран, на котором обновлялись новости, погода и биржевые сводки из далёкой Америки, но так и не появилось ни одного значка в виде конверта. 

В сторону автоматов на перерыве он шёл больше по памяти, но ухмылялся так мрачно, что никто не рисковал сталкиваться с ним или даже задевать плечом. Когда достал стаканчик, не выплеснув половину на брюки, и собрал мелочь, не рассыпав, подумал, что всё прошло – и головная боль, и ощущение неудачного дня. Уверенность в этом просуществовала недолго. Гинко, засунув руки в задние карманы и покачиваясь на пятках, торчала у окна в компании Хиджикаты, и выражение у того, обычно говорившее “как вы затрахали”, на этот раз было почти сносным.  
Такасуги прошёл мимо, ничего не сказав, но от жизнерадостного голоса Гинко головная боль вспыхнула с новой силой.  
Сносное выражение ненадолго задержалось на лице Хиджикаты. После обеда он уже казался как обычно недовольным, к вечеру – медленно звереющим. В монологи Гинко он почти не успевал вклиниваться, и от незамутнённого потока бреда, который та без остановки вываливала, не прерываясь даже на пары, должен был, судя по его виду, скоро выйти в окно. Такасуги же, отклонившись на стуле до самой стены и закинув руки за голову, любовался ими из-под ресниц. Ему было хорошо – впервые за столько лет Гинко весь день доставала кого-то другого. Не мешало даже то, какой довольной она выглядела, хоть с каждой четвертью часа Хиджиката и отвечал ей всё резче.  
Да, это совсем не мешало. А вломить Хиджикате – просто так и за грубость – Такасуги и без того хотелось почти всегда.  
Он был уверен, что на следующий день всё повторится снова – разве что Хиджиката озвереет пораньше и наконец устроит скандал, но когда он зашёл в аудиторию, то обнаружил Гинко сидящей на обычном месте. На ней были старая чёрная рубашка, уже перемазанная джемом, и кеды из разных пар. Выглядела она нахохлившейся, сонной и мрачной. Такасуги на мгновение захотелось отдать ей свой стаканчик с кофе, но вместо этого он поставил его на свой стол – всё тот же, подальше от Гинко и поближе к стене. На неё он не смотрел, не сводя глаз с преподавателей и доски, и кажется впервые за год конспектировал лекции в оставшуюся со старшей школы зелёную тетрадь.  
А обедать пошёл на крышу. Там было пусто – срывался мелкий дождь, небо висело так низко, что, казалось, можно достать рукой с парапета.

Послышался тихий скрип, но он не обернулся, продолжая подставлять лицо каплям – кто бы это ни был, он мог проваливать – но тут его за шею обхватили руки, пахнущие так знакомо и так привычно. Сладкая сдоба, сахарная пудра, ваниль. Гинко повисла на нём, наваливаясь грудью на спину; её волосы щекотали шею.  
– И долго ты ещё будешь дуться? – спросила она, касаясь губами его уха. У неё был серьёзный, с едва заметной насмешкой, голос, а дыхание щекотало не хуже волос. Такасуги, не сдержавшись, коснулся сцепленных ладоней своей, а потом медленно развернулся в её руках.  
– Не дулся я, – ответил он неразборчиво. На нос Гинко попала капля, она поморщилась, смешно скосила глаза к переносице, пытаясь разглядеть, потом прижалась лицом к его рубашке, вытирая. Пробормотала:  
– Ну вот и хорошо.  
Такасуги машинально взъерошил её волосы:  
– Пошли отсюда, – произнёс он тихо. – Снова же виться будут.  
Подумал: “А ты, пытаясь распрямить их пальцами, угрожать тучам и прогнозам погоды”.  
– Да пусть вьются, – сказала Гинко – кажется, впервые на его памяти.  
– Потом не жалуйся.  
– Ага.  
По их плечам барабанил дождь.

***

Она нависла над ним, заслоняя солнце.  
– Так ты пойдёшь? – спросила Гинко кажется уже не в первый раз. Зубы её стукались о карамель, а за белой палочкой, перегоняемой из одного угла рта в другой, можно было следить как за маятником. Мимо них спланировал лист грязного оранжевого цвета. Осень в этом году шла как по графику.  
– Куда пойду? – уточнил Такасуги, когда понял, что Гинко никуда не свалит и не отстанет.  
– На вечеринку к Сакамото. Из соседней группы.  
Такасуги сделал вид, что задумался, а потом перевернулся на бок, поворачиваясь к ней спиной.  
– Не знаю такого.  
Колено Гинко толкнуло его в поясницу.  
– Нет знаешь, – прошипела она, дёргая его обратно. – Кудрявый такой придурок и вечно ржёт. И шутки у него дурацкие, ну?  
Такасуги вздохнул.  
– Это которого мы в прошлом году спустили с лестницы?  
– Вот видишь, – обрадовалась Гинко, хрупая леденцом. – Всё ты помнишь. В пятницу в десять.  
– Какой лох пойдёт в десять, – пробормотал он, плотнее запахивая куртку. Даже плед не спасал от холодка, уже стелившегося по земле.  
Гинко согласно угукнула.  
– Поэтому в зайдёшь за мной в пол-одиннадцатого, – сказала она, на прощание проводя рукой по его затылку – у неё сейчас была физкультура, а у Такасуги, ещё на первом курсе сдружившегося с тренером – окно.

Свитер был крупной вязки, и через чёрную шерсть просвечивала кожа. Когда Гинко поднимала руки, он задирался, открывая живот и высокий пояс её выцветших джинсов. Но хуже всего была помада. Красная, яркая как кровь.  
– Зачем такой ядерный цвет? – поинтересовался он мрачно. Он не знал, почему ему не всё равно – Гинко не требовалось опекать, и плевать, что её никогда, как прочих девчонок, не тянуло наряжаться.  
– Захотелось, – бросила она, перестав улыбаться. Резким движением откинула упавшие на лицо пряди и припустила к выходу. – Не хочу опоздать.  
Напоминать, что они и так планировали появиться позже, было бесполезно. Такасуги шёл за ней и всё пытался понять, что такого сказал, чтобы её обидеть.  
Может, ему следовало похвалить её за тягу к самовыражению? Он где-то слышал, что девушки могут задавать провокационные вопросы о внешности, желая услышать не правду, а комплимент, но Гинко прежде не страдала подобной ерундой. Разве что у неё появилась причина. Такасуги нахмурился и прибавил шаг, жалея, что не узнал, кто ещё там будет.  
Музыка орала так, что было слышно за квартал. Дверь им открыл сам хозяин – с его плеча свисал потрёпанный шарф, на бедре явно отпечатался след чьих-то ботинок, а очки и вовсе сползли, держась дужкой только за одно ухо и мешая ему говорить.  
– Мне надо выпить, – скороговоркой сообщила Гинко, сразу же уходя к столу с напитками. Такасуги из принципа отправился в противоположную сторону. В глубине дома играли в бир-понг, на тумбочке, еле умещаясь, сидел какой-то придурок с первого курса и старательно кукарекал под одобрительный хохот с дивана. Сквозь стеклянные двери Такасуги разглядел Хиджикату, что-то втолковывавшего своему похожему на гориллу дружку – сигарета, которую он нервно кусал, была уже совсем измочаленной. Такасуги снова – как всегда, на автомате – захотелось ему врезать, можно было сразу с ноги, даже не открывая дверь.  
– Держи, – Гинко пихнула ему в руки стакан, из которого не пахло ничем сладким, лишь крепким алкоголем и немного лимоном.  
– И нахрена мы сюда пришли?  
– Веселиться, – свирепо сказала Гинко, залпом опрокидывая в себя коктейль. Она мрачно щурила глаза, на них всё время сползала выпрямленная гладкая прядь. Такасуги, не выдержав, одёрнул на ней задравшийся свитер. Гинко повернулась к нему, до хруста сжимая в руке стаканчик. Тихо и внятно произнесла:  
– Перестань вести себя так, как будто я твоя сестра.  
– Моя сестра не стала бы так одеваться, – ответил Такасуги ей в тон.  
Стаканчик смялся в одноцветный ком и улетел назад, попав в стену. Гинко ткнула пальцем ему в грудь.  
– Если ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, скажи уже.  
– Ничего я не хочу, – отрезал он. – Иди вон подоставай Хиджикату, может ему твой джокерский грим понравится.  
Гинко улыбнулась, и выглядело это страшно – растянутые ярко-красные губы и пустые, ничего не выражающие глаза.  
Да какого чёрта, – думал Такасуги, наблюдая за тем, как она, так ничего и не ответив, и в самом деле уходит.  
– Тупая вечеринка, – пробормотал он. Оказавшийся рядом Сакамото ойкнул и, дебиловато смеясь, повис на нём, спрашивая почему. Такасуги лёгким пинком отправил его на диван – прямиком на чьи-то колени – стряхнул с плеча высыпавшиеся из гнезда на его башке блёстки и конфетти. Гинко на террасе раскуривала сигарету, склонившись над огнём, дрожащим между ладоней Хиджикаты, и что-то в её облике, в той злости, с которой она смеялась, запрокидывая голову, выдавало отчаянную, почти болезненную решимость.  
Так и не опробованный напиток полетел в ведро. Жидкость выплеснулась, пачкая стену вокруг, но Такасуги было плевать. Ему до смерти надоел этот фарс. 

Она не звонила ему, а он не писал. Засыпать без фотографий котят – сразу – выходило не очень, не выходило вовсе, но на третий день Такасуги додумался гуглить их сам. На пары он не ходил. Там Гинко, наверное, уже держалась с Хиджикатой за руки и, быть может, постоянно теперь красилась яркой помадой. Такасуги это не волновало, нет, ему на самом деле было без разницы. У него просто ныл висок, а в глаза будто насыпали песка. Это были всё недосып и простуда – по крайней мере, староста, позвонивший на третий день, поверил его кашлю и хриплому голосу.  
К выходным сидеть в четырёх стенах стало невыносимо. На его этаже жили тихие одинокие люди, они рано уходили и много работали, а значит возвращались поздно, и никогда не устраивали вечеринок. Это лишало его поводов повозить чьим-нибудь лицом по стене. Других развлечений не было – он не настолько сошёл с ума, чтобы учиться, книги и кино надоели практически сразу. В них всех было враньё, нелепые фантазии, не имевшие ничего общего с реальностью. Ни в одной из книг, ни в одном чёртовом фильме или сериале не рассказывалось, что делать, что говорить, к кому обратиться, если твоя подруга детства сходит с ума. В них было про войну и любовь, про верность и предательства, про чьи-то драки, про забытое за эти дни ощущение прикрытой спины.  
Зачем вообще было их читать. И смотреть. 

Суббота застала его в парке кампуса. Бледное утреннее солнце золотило лужи, тёплый ветер сдувал с веток листву. Такасуги петлял по дорожкам, почти не поднимая головы; мир, состоявший из серых квадратов плитки и грязи меж ними, казался ему прогнившим.  
Они столкнулись как в тех самых книгах и фильмах – случайно и нелепо, Такасуги даже не заметил, что ноги принесли его к её общежитию.  
– А ты что тут забыл? – прозвучало вместо приветствия. Перед глазами возникли привычные старые кеды – истрёпанные, уже почти серые, а не чёрные, с заляпанными носами. Такасуги медленно поднял взгляд.  
На Гинко было платье – короткое, с молнией на груди, расстёгнутой почти до конца, и короткая куртка. Голую кожу покрывали мурашки; сквозь пакет под мышкой проглядывали высокие каблуки туфель. Выглядела она взъерошенной и бледной, тушь потекла, оставив на веках озерца чёрной краски. Лишь помада была всё ещё яркой, словно Гинко зачем-то освежила её перед тем уходом.  
Он не стал задумываться зачем.  
– Иду мимо, не видишь?  
Такасуги обогнул её, постаравшись не задеть.  
– Где ты был всю неделю? – спросила Гинко вдруг. Вышло тихо и будто невесело.  
А ты заметила? – собрался ответить он, но не смог.  
– Болел.  
– Почему не позвонил? – за безэмоциональным тоном слышался тонкий упрёк.  
– Ты же была занята.  
– Я не… – она осеклась и шумно выдохнула, явно начиная злиться. Такасуги мотнул головой.  
– Увидимся, Гинко, – сказал он. Гинко не сказала ничего.  
Осеннее небо казалось густым и ярким, полным цвета. Бесконечным.  
А у него опять в глаза словно насыпали песка.  
Как прошёл день, он не помнил. 

Хиджиката позвонил за полночь. Такасуги понятия не имел, откуда у него его номер, и несколько минут разрывался между желанием сбросить и просто не поднимать трубку, но настойчивый ублюдок, прервавшись, тут же позвонил снова.  
– Какого чёрта? – поинтересовался Такасуги, принимая звонок. – Ты вообще видел, который час?  
– Иди нахрен, – отозвался Хиджиката. – Я по делу, на кой мне ещё с тобой разговаривать.  
– Что за дело у тебя ко мне в три утра? Потрахаться не с кем? Так не туда звонишь, я по бабам.  
В трубке раздались рычание и хруст сдавленного корпуса. Зашуршала пачка, следом щёлкнула зажигалка.  
– Эй, кретин, если ты звонил в секс по телефону, то ошибся номером.  
– Ты совсем озабоченный или просто больной? – спросил Хиджиката раздражённо. – У меня тут твоя Саката и я понятия не имею, что с ней делать.  
Такасуги, собиравшийся уже сказать, куда самому Хиджикате нужно сходить подлечиться, а куда он с радостью может его отправить, замер.  
– Где вы? – уточнил он сухо, откидывая одеяло.  
– Знаешь, где Золотой… блядь, не помню, какая-то золотая херня. Клуб?  
– Примерно. Через пятнадцать минут буду.  
– Жду, – коротко ответил Хиджиката и бросил трубку.  
Такасуги несколько секунд бездумно смотрел на погасший экран. У Хиджикаты был слегка пьяный, но в целом вменяемый голос, да и соображал он вроде неплохо. Что же тогда было с Гинко – колёса она не жрала, не курила ничего крепче сигарет, а перепить могла почти кого угодно. Такасуги пнул подвернувшийся под ноги столик и зашарил на кресле, пытаясь на ощупь найти штаны.

Он уложился в десять. На улице вновь моросил дождь, Такасуги, стоя у входа в клуб, застегнул куртку до горла, и замёрзшими пальцами пытался дозвониться до Хиджикаты, но дверь вдруг распахнулась сама. Хиджиката выглядел не отдыхающим, а заёбанным.  
– Есть зажигалка?  
– Где она?  
– Задремала на диване, – устало отозвался Хиджиката. – С ней Заки. Так есть или нет?  
Такасуги похлопал себя по карманам.  
– Если угостишь.  
Хиджиката молча протянул ему пачку. Козырька над входом не было, мелкие капли кололи лицо.  
– Что с ней? – спросил Такасуги наконец, прикуривая от первой вторую. Хиджиката правильно понял вопрос, но взял паузу на то, чтобы пару раз провернуть зажигалку в руках.  
– Без понятия, – сказал он, стряхивая пепел. – Она сегодня пила как не в себя. Никогда её такой не видел.  
– О.  
Хиджиката повернулся к нему, цокнул, зажав сигарету в углу рта.  
– Не знаю, интересно тебе или нет, – начал он, помедлив, – но она всё бормотала про какого-то козла.  
– Имя… – Такасуги помолчал, – сказала?  
Хиджиката усмехнулся.  
– Нет, – его окурок улетел ровно в центр лужи. – Но это же ты её друг.  
Ты и выясняй, – повисло в воздухе.  
– Разберёмся, – мрачно ответил Такасуги, придавливая подошвой свой. – Но до сегодняшнего дня я был уверен, что это ты.  
Хиджиката, уже взявшийся было за ручку двери, недоумённо посмотрел на него через плечо. Потом развернулся. Такасуги успел заметить, как дрогнули его губы, прежде чем он заржал, согнувшись пополам.  
– Я тебе сейчас с ноги вмажу, – ласково сказал Такасуги становясь рядом. Хотелось, по крайней мере, невыносимо. Какого чёрта он...  
– Ты дебил, – припечатал Хиджиката, задыхаясь от смеха. – У меня есть девушка.  
– У тебя-то?  
– Сестра Сого, – пояснил он таким тоном, будто Такасуги знал всех его друзей. Перед лицом на секунду мелькнула светлая чёлка, падавшая на тёмные глаза, и добрая улыбка, не сулившая ничего хорошего. Если сестра была такой же, Хиджикате он не завидовал. – Давно уже. И я жениться на ней собираюсь.  
Такасуги нахмурился.  
– Так значит…  
Хиджиката покачал головой, потом хмыкнул.  
– Не было у нас ничего. Поэтому забирай её домой и узнавай, кто там такой козёл.

Гинко лежала на диване, свернувшись клубком, укрытая чьей-то курткой. Рядом сидел бесцветный парень с потока, но сразу встал при их приближении.  
– Она не просыпалась, но всё бормотала о том же, – бросил он, прежде чем раствориться в толпе.  
– Джинсы и футболка? – спросил Такасуги вслух. Хиджиката пожал плечами.  
– Она сказала, что платье ей больше не нужно. А помаду вообще растоптала прямо в туалете, когда уже… – Хиджиката осёкся. – Вон, видишь, подошвы до сих пор красные?  
– Понятно, – пробормотал Такасуги, аккуратно приподнимая её за плечи.  
– Куртку можешь оставить, – заметил Хиджиката. – Это Кондо-сана, он всё равно уже уехал домой.  
– В понедельник верну, – ответил Такасуги, подхватывая Гинко под колени. Ему нещадно хотелось послать Хиджикату подальше, но только сегодня это было бы не в тему.  
Бесцветный парень вернулся, коротко коснулся его локтя.  
– Такси у двери, – сказал он.  
Такасуги кивнул, вставая. Куртка съехала с плеча Гинко, рукав повис, касаясь земли. Хиджиката без лишних просьб закинул его наверх.  
– Спасибо, что позвонил, – произнёс Такасуги, выходя на улицу. Снаружи было свежо, а дождь, бывший моросью, пока они курили, стал сильнее. Хиджиката открыл ему заднюю дверь.  
– Надеюсь только, я поступил правильно, – негромко сказал он.  
Такасуги передёрнул плечами. Он сам пока не был уверен. 

Квартира встретила темнотой и прохладой. Гинко так и не проснулась, не разбуженная ни хлопками дверей, ни матом водителя, которого заносило на мокрой дороге, ни шумом капель, бившихся о стёкла. Между заломленных бровей её залегла тревожная складка, губы кривились, редко замирая в одном положении. Такие лица бывали у людей, которым больно, и Такасуги разрывался между желанием знать причину и её же не знать. Интуиция не подсказывала, но выла зверем, и он, не сдерживаясь, прижимал Гинко крепче к себе.  
Куртку он отбросил на кресло, снятые с Гинко кеды унёс обратно в прихожую. Вернувшись – накрыл одеялом. Волосы её белели на тёмной подушке, оставаясь единственным ориентиром. Такасуги опустился на пол рядом с кроватью, прижался виском к матрасу, в него тут же больно ткнулось колено. Гинко завозилась под одеялом, переворачиваясь набок. Лицо её изменилось, выпростав руку наружу она пошарила в воздухе, словно что-то ища, и Такасуги не сразу расслышал за шорохом бормотание:  
– ..ик… та… Не говори Та...уги. Не хочу, чтобы он меня такой… видел.  
Ладонь потянулась сама. Волосы были жёсткими – чувствовался несмытый вчерашний лак и мягкая вязь капель, принесённых с улицы.  
– Поздно, – тихо сказал он, придвигаясь ближе – в собственном голосе он слышал иронию, и она ему не нравилась. Но всё равно добавил: – Я уже тут.  
Гинко замерла, смыкая веки плотнее, потом расслабилась. Сон не слетел с неё, но мягко стекал вслед за движением его пальцев, путавшихся в и без того запутанных прядях.  
– Хиджиката, мудак, – произнесла она устало. – И ты тоже.  
С этим было сложно поспорить, он и не стал.  
– Увы, – согласился Такасуги.  
– Зачем вообще… уйди, а?  
– Куда я уйду, – вдохнул он. – Ты спишь на моей кровати.  
– Куда-нибудь, – отрезала она горестным шёпотом. – Не хочу тебя видеть.  
– Да ты и не смотришь.  
Он не заметил, как перешёл на шёпот. Ладонь замерла – и снова сама – лицо Гинко, её губы, оказались вдруг совсем близко. Может, она хотела что-то ему сказать, он не знал. У неё был вкус конфетной высокоградусной горечи и ленивый, неспешный темп, от которого в груди разрасталось болезненно-тёмное, нежное.  
– Как же долго до тебя доходит, – выдавила она наконец. Её веки дрогнули, приподнимаясь, но в темноте было не разглядеть выражения глаз. Оставалось надеяться, что он не ослышался.  
– Могла бы и просто сказать, – ответил Такасуги с заминкой, так и не придумав, как выразить переполнявшее его чувство. Мрачно закончил: – А не вот так...  
– Знала бы, что ты такой тормоз, – заметила Гинко с сожалением, потом насупилась. – И мне ведь нравилась та помада.  
– Я куплю новую, – пообещал Такасуги, прикладывая пальцы к её губам. Всё, что угодно; это было так глупо.  
– Ты придурок, – продолжила Гинко, прищурившись, словно проверяла границы. – И кем-кем ты меня там считаешь?  
– Ну прости, – буркнул он. За это всё ещё было неловко. Губы под пальцами дрогнули, растянувшись с усмешке.  
– Ты мне должен, – произнесла Гинко, придвигаясь ближе, громкость упала до шёпота, делая всё это важным и личным. – И теперь не отвертишься.  
Как будто есть выбор, – подумал Такасуги. Ладонь Гинко потянула его за плечо, и он понял – свой он сделал.  
Уже давно.


End file.
